1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transfer for a vehicle, which includes an input rotating member, a first output rotating member, a second output rotating member, a high-low switching mechanism and a clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2007/0251345 A describes a transfer that includes a high-low switching mechanism, and a multiple disc clutch that adjusts torque transmitted to an auxiliary driving wheel side. That is, the transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A is an example of a transfer for a vehicle, which includes a high-low switching mechanism that changes the rate of rotation from an input rotation member and transmits the resultant rotation to a first output rotating member, and a single disc or multiple disc clutch that adjusts the transfer torque transmitted from the first output rotating member to the second output rotating member. With the transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A, the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism and the torque adjustment of the clutch are performed with a single motor. Therefore, with the transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A, a conversion mechanism that converts the rotation of the motor into linear motion employs a drum cam-type conversion mechanism for the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism, and employs a conversion mechanism that uses a ball cam and a lever for torque adjustment of the clutch.